


His Little Witch

by CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 7th year Golden Trio, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Auror James Potter, Auror Sirius Black, Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Controlling Behavior, Controlling Tom Riddle, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fanfic, Fluff and Smut, Good Tom Riddle, Good-ish Tom, Jily is Alive, Minister of Magic Tom Riddle, Nice Tom Riddle, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Out of Character Tom Riddle, Paddling, Penis In Vagina Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Tom Riddle, Protective Tom Riddle, Punishment, Reader is 18, Reader is legal, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Sane Tom Riddle, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Spanking, Tom Riddle's Diary, Tom and Dumbledore get along, Top Tom Riddle, Triwizard Tournament, Young Tom Riddle, controlling relationship, grey tom riddle, of age reader, slight controlling Tom, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale/pseuds/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale
Summary: Minister of Magic Tom Riddle/Reader. Soulmate AU.Everyone in your year (7th) at Hogwarts has found there soulmate, except you. That all changes when you meet the Minister of Magic at the Hogwart's Halloween feast.Tom is kinda out of character, though he does get a little more controlling/possessive over the Reader.Please READ THE TAGS!!!If the tags or summary offends you or seems like something you will not enjoy then don't make yourself read it.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s), Tom Riddle/Reader
Comments: 23
Kudos: 357
Collections: Harry Potter fics





	1. His Little Witch Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone, I hope you guys enjoy this story!  
> As always I do not allow hateful comments, as I believe that there is enough hate out there that I don't want is here.  
> Love you guys and thank you for your support!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally meet your soulmate...the Minister of Magic

“Why is the Minister of Magic coming to our Halloween feast?” Ron asks trying to fix the dress robes he hates.

“To show good relations between Hogwarts and the Ministry. Honestly, it’s just a PR stunt. But we get to dress up and have a bigger party than normal so I’m not complaining.” Hermione replied, and with a quick flick of her wand transfiguring Ron’s old, hideous dress robes into normal black ones like Harry’s. Ron gives his soulmate a grateful look before pulling her into his arms and placing a hard kiss on Hermione’s lips.

“Ok, ok you two we get it, you’re soulmates. Jeez, you two are as bad as Harry and Ginny.” You chuckle while rolling your eyes at them. 

Your best friends had all found their soulmates, Hermione and Ron, Harry and Ginny, Neville and Luna, hell even Draco Malfoy, the biggest git of them all had found his soulmate (Pansy Parkinson). But you were still searching. It was hard being one of the only seventh years at Hogwarts without a soulmate, scratch that THE ONLY seventh year at Hogwarts without a soulmate. You were trying to hold out hope but it was difficult when every other person in your year had found their soulmates. Most of the fifth and sixth years had found theirs as well. 

“Oh just you wait, Y/L/N, I bet once you meet your soulmate the two of you will be all over each other.” Hermione teases as she pulls away from Ron.

“If I ever meet him.” You mutter hoping her, Ginny and Luna wouldn’t hear. But they did of course.

“Y/F/N Y/M/N Y/L/N! You will find your soulmate soon!” Ginny yelled as she rushed across the room towards you.

“You will find him when you least expect it.” Said Luna’s misty voice.

“Don’t you dare give up hope!” Hermione shouts.

“Guys calm down. Imagine how Y/n feels, seeing everyone else happy with their soulmate and she’s all alone. It’s got to be hard to have to keep the hope up. While we all know she'll find him, it probably gets hard to remember. We love you Y/n/n and we know you will find your soulmate but it’s ok if you need us to help you keep the faith. That’s what friends are for.” Harry says giving her a quick hug.

“Thanks, Harry. Alright, we better get going.” You reply trying to stop the tears from spilling. Your familiar Boo, an all-white cocker spaniel poodle mix, came up and licked a stray tear away. Normally dogs weren’t allowed at Hogwarts, however, given the connection you shared, Dumbledore and McGonagall made an exception.

“Yes please, I’m starving,” Ron answers, putting his stomach. Hermione slaps his arm.

“You’re always hungry!” She exclaims with a giggle. The seven of you, Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, Neville and Luna (Luna had gotten ready with you), and you all walked down from Gryffindor tower to the Great Hall.

As you approach the Great Hall you get an odd feeling in your stomach, like butterflies. Could it be that you might meet your soulmate tonight? People didn’t have external markers to show who your soulmate was, everyone always said they just knew. Love at first sight and all that. It was difficult to explain but everybody always said you would know when it happened. You push the feeling away not wanting to get your hopes up. 

“You lot over here now!” You heard Professor McGonagall yell at you and your friends. You knew you were a little later than you should’ve been but didn’t think it would be a big deal. Boy, were you wrong.

“20 points each from Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw respectively,” she whispered yells at all of you. “For your tardiness, need I remind you the Minister of Magic is coming tonight. He will be here at any moment and the students are supposed to be seated by now. Hurry along!” She turns and the rest of your group heads towards the Hall but you’re stuck in place. Something is holding you in place and then he walks in. 

You had seen pictures of course but nothing could compare to the real-life image of him. He was extremely dashing, he had hardly aged from his Hogwarts years. Looking just as dashing as ever at 35.

“Y/n, let’s go,” Ginny whispers trying to urge you to follow them but you can’t. 

It’s him, it has to be. Just then a look of realization comes across his face and he looks around until his eyes land on you.

“Miss Y/L/N, get into the Hall.” Professor McGonagall commands looking slightly embarrassed that one of her students is making googly eyes at the Minister of Magic. What McGonagall failed to notice was the Minister making those eyes right back at the Gryffindor girl. 

“Minister Riddle, I apologize profusely for Miss Y/L/N’s behavior, she is usually such an exceptional girl, I have no idea what has gotten into her.” McGonagall huffs in annoyance and slight embarrassment. But Tom waves her off and walks towards you.

“Hello, I’m Tom. You are?” He asks simply enchanted by his soulmate. You were his soulmate. He had been searching for you for so long and he finally found you. 

“Y/F/N.” You whisper shocked. The most powerful (and handsome) wizard in your world was your soulmate.

“Well, Tom I guess you finally found her after all these years.” Dumbledore chuckles. He and Tom hadn’t gotten along well Tom’s first few years at Hogwarts, however, by his sixth year, the two were incredibly close. Tom has shifted his focus from merely mastering the Dark Arts to mastering them in order to fight them. He had become the greatest Auror the Ministry had seen and eventually the Minister of Magic.

“Found who? Albus, what is going on?” Professor McGonagall asks confused.

“Minerva, Albus, I would like you to meet my soulmate,” Tom replies not taking his eyes off of you.

“WHAT?” Your friends all shout in shock. 

“He’s my soulmate.” You reply turning back to your friends with a smile.

“You lot go take your seats this instant,” McGonagall commands your friends, still shocked. Your friends comply though their jaws are practically on the floor.

“Make sure there is a place for Y/F/N next to me at the head table please.” Tom requests of McGonagall who rushes into the Great Hall to make sure there is a seat for her beside Tom.

“Albus, I would like it if she enters with me and we announce that she is my soulmate tonight. What year are you darling?” He asks tucking back a stray piece of your hair.

“I’m in my seventh year.” You answer blushing at the heated gaze he is giving you.

“Good. And your family?”

“My parents died a year ago. My mum was a witch and my father a muggle. They left me a sizable inheritance, I have a loft in Diagon Alley where I stay in the summers. It’s just me and Boo now.” You reply, startled when his eyes darken.

“Who is Boo?” He asks harshly.

“My dog, he’s my familiar.” You explain the fire in his eyes dying down. 

“Thank Merlin.” He murmurs before pulling you closer and pressing his lips down against yours in a hard, possessive kiss.

“Jealous handsome?” You ask jokingly when he finally lets you up for air.

“You have no idea darling.” He answers wrapping and arm around you and pulling you close.

“Headmaster, Minister, we are ready whenever you are.” Professor Flitwick announces as he emerges from the Hall. He shoots you and Tom a curious glance but says nothing and walks back into the hall.

“Well Tom, Miss Y/L/N, shall we?” Dumbledore asks motioning you into the Great Hall. Tom keeps his arm around your shoulders and tucks you in close to his side. 

The three of you enter the Great Hall and when you do you hear a number of gasps and shocked looks on everyone’s faces, students and professors alike. Your friends however just look confused and slightly worried but you shoot them a smile and nod slightly hoping to ease their concerns. 

Dumbledore leads you and Tom to the front of the hall and stood at his podium. Tom stands beside Dumbledore and moves his arm from your shoulders, holding your hand instead. 

“Happy Halloween everyone! It’s an extra special Halloween as we have our esteemed Minister of Magic joining us. I believe he has a few things he would like to say to you.” Dumbledore says as he ushers Tom over and steps off to the side. Tom walks over towards the podium dragging you by your hand along with him.

“Hello, Hogwarts students and staff. It is my great pleasure to be here with you all this Halloween. I also have a very special announcement for you all this evening. I have found my soulmate at long last. This beautiful young lady next to me, Y/F/N Y/L/N is my soulmate. Now let the feast commence!” He says with that signature smirk of his. He guides you towards the head table, where he pulls out a chair for you and then sits down next to you, keeping his eyes on you the whole time. Dumbledore claps his hands twice and the food appears on everyone’s tables. Instead of the usual house tables, there were smaller circular tables for smaller groups of people to sit. 

“So you mentioned that your parents passed away?” Tom asks hesitantly looking at you.

“Yeah, they were in an accident last summer, a car crash. But they left me a small fortune, my mother was from an old pureblood family to which she was the sole heir. I have a small loft in Diagon Alley, for in the summers. But other than that it’s just me and Boo. He’s the cutest little puppy.” You explain with a smile.

“I’m sorry for your loss. But you needn’t worry about that loft anymore. If you give me the address I can send some of my people to collect your things and move them to my manor.” He offers before taking a bite of his food. 

“Oh, that’s not necessary-“ you say before he cuts you off.

“Yes, it is. After the feast tonight we shall move you into my manor.” He announces as if it's a fact.

“Excuse me. What about Hogwarts?” You ask slightly annoyed that he seemed to have everything planned without even bothering to run it past you.

“We can have tutors brought in to help you finish the rest of your schooling if you really want to. Or you don’t have to finish at all if you don’t want to.” He says as though it’s common sense.

“I want to finish at Hogwarts though. I want to graduate with my friends.” You argue. While he may be your soulmate and the Minister of Magic that didn’t give him the right to demand you quit Hogwarts.

“We can discuss it later.” He replies dismissively. You know he has no intention of changing his mind but he doesn’t want to argue right after meeting you, let alone in front of everyone. 

The two of you talk all through dinner and the rest of the staff stares on in amazement. Most of them had taught Tom while he was at school or had heard a lot about him. And in all their years of knowing him they had never seen him smile, he always had a smirk but never a genuine smile. Until now. After dinner and before the dancing began Dumbledore and Tom had another announcement to make.

“This year the ministry has decided to once again host the Triwizard tournament. Our friends from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will be joining us tomorrow afternoon. During the next week, you will have a chance to decide if you wish to compete in the tournament. Minister Riddle has a few things to add.” Dumbledore says allowing Tom to take the stage.

“We have decided that only students 17 or older may compete. I understand many of you will be upset and disappointed in this decision. However, I would like to stress that this is an incredibly dangerous tournament. These tasks are designed to test you, the tasks are not easy, and you could be seriously hurt or even killed. Therefore, we are limiting it to of age students, who we believe are best able to make that decision for themselves. If it goes well, we may decide to continue having the tournament in future years and then you all will have the chance to participate, should you wish to. Happy Halloween everyone! I cannot wait to see you all at the selection of champions and then at the tasks. Good luck to you all!” He announces before turning around and heading towards you. He bows before you and offers you his hand.

“May I have this dance my darling?” He asks with a cheeky grin.

“But of course my love.” You reply, taking his hand and the two of you join everyone else dancing.

“So the Triwizard Tournament, eh?” You ask slightly stunned by the announcement you were sure that Harry would enter and probably Ron and maybe even Ginny. You, however, weren’t really interested in competing but you were excited to witness it.

“Yup, I was a Triwizard champion you know. But two years after I won, a champion died so it was suspended. We’ve put new rules in place to hopefully prevent any future mishaps.” He explains holding you tight.

“Maybe I should put my name in huh?” You tease but as soon as the words leave your tongue Tom’s eyes blaze with rage.

“Absolutely not! I forbid it!” He growled, tightening his grip on you before pulling you off the dance floor. 

“I will not allow you to participate in such a dangerous event, ever. I will give you anything you could dream of as long as you stay safe. I will not allow you to be put in danger. Do you understand?” He says harshly gripping your shoulders tightly.

“Yes, Tom. I was only teasing I don’t want to enter the tournament. I’m sorry I upset you.” You mutter looking down slightly ashamed. He just wanted to protect you and you had made him think you wanted to put yourself in danger.

“I’m sorry for how I reacted. It’s just, I waited so long to find you and I can’t allow anything to harm you.” He explains pressing a soft kiss to your forehead.

“I understand. It’s ok.” You reply leaning into him and wrapping your arms around his neck.

“What do ya say we get out of here?” He asks with a smirk.

“And go where?” You ask with a chuckle.

“Our place.” He answers bluntly.

“Tom-“ you begin but he cuts you off.

“You are my soulmate. My place is your place now. Just for tonight at least. Tomorrow is a day off anyway and then it’s the weekend. We can work out arrangements for the rest of the year over the weekend. Get a plan together.” He phrases it like a suggestion but you already know better. Tom Riddle was a man who got exactly what he wanted. And what he wanted now was you.


	2. His Little Witch Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom shows you his home and you reach a compromise regarding your education.

Tom apparated the two of you to his manor after you agreed to go home with him. When you asked him how he managed to do so within the bounds of Hogwarts he laughed and merely replied that being him had its advantages.

“You can change anything you want. I haven’t really had time to make it a proper home. It could use a woman’s touch.” He murmurs as he places a kiss against your neck. 

“It’s lovely. And so big. Merlin's beard!” You exclaim taking it all in. You had become used to the loft as your home so to be in such a large manor was slightly overwhelming.

“My whole loft can fit in the entryway!” You exclaim with a giggle. Tom chuckles softly at your exclamation.

“Well, it’s all yours now darling. And we’ll need to sort that loft out this weekend as well. We can probably go pack it up tomorrow and I’ll handle your lease.” He says wrapping a possessive arm around her shoulders.

“Would you care for the tour, my love?” He asks with a grin.

“I would love one!” You exclaim you were so excited to see the rest of Tom’s home.

Tom shows you around but stops after a while because he can tell you’re getting drowsy. So far you have seen the entire downstairs, including the three bathrooms downstairs, the kitchen, dining room, and sitting room. Along with the second floor, the library, Tom’s study, five bedrooms, and the four more bedrooms on the second floor.

“Why don’t I show you to our bedroom?” He suggests after you yawn for the fifth time in a row.

“Yeah. That sounds good.” You reply before you yawn again making him laugh, a deep baritone laugh. 

“C’mon Little Witch.” He teases before scooping you up into his arms bridal style and heading toward his room.

“Tom-” you try to protest but he shushes you and you eventually just cuddle into him.

“Here we are, my Little Witch.” He announces as he enters the master bedroom, where he proceeds to lay you on the bed. 

“I think a change of attire is appropriate.” He says before lifting his wand and transfiguring your ball gown into a very revealing green and black babydoll.

“Tom!” You exclaim trying to cover yourself. He chuckles but changes it into a slightly more modest, green, satin nightgown.

“I guess we can compromise on this.” He relents looking sad.

“Fine.” You agree slightly annoyed. God, he was such a stereotypical man in some ways. He turns around to close the door before he stalks towards you. He hovers above you placing a soft kiss on your lips before moving on to your neck.

“Tom.” You moan lowly. He comes back up to your lips before pausing.

“So about your education, what do you say about moving you here and you can complete your training here. I’ll get you the best tutors.” He vows and then he goes back to gently kissing your neck.

“I know what you are trying to do, it won’t work. I want to complete my education at Hogwarts and graduate in the spring with my friends. Plus we are hosting the Triwizard Tournament this year and I for one don’t want to miss it.” You reply pulling his face back up to press a soft kiss to his lips before scooting out from under him and sitting up against the pillows.

“We can still attend the Tournament. I have to go regardless so you can come with me. As for graduating in the spring, I’m sure I can work something out with the school.” He says with a wink.

“Tom please, what if I stay here with you but Floo to Hogwarts?” You suggest trying to find a compromise.

“I don’t want you out without me. I have many enemies, darling. And now that I have found you and announced our relationship you will be a target. It’s a double-edged sword, Little Witch. While being my mate gives you added protection it also puts you in danger.” He explains trying to keep himself calm. The idea of anything happening to you, the one thing that he cared about more than anything else, scared the hell out of him. And Tom Riddle has never been scared before. Even as a child he had been fearless but the moment he saw you he had been terrified at the prospect of anything happening to you.

“It’s Hogwarts I’ll be safe. Dumbledore’s there not to mention the other professors-” you try to reason with him but he cuts you off with a harsh glare.

“No, they can’t protect you well enough. They have other things they have to think about. I need people who are focused solely on your safety and well-being. I have an idea, a compromise but I don’t think you will care for it much…” he trailed off sounding almost nervous about sharing his idea.

“Well?” You prompt after a couple of minutes of silence.

“If you agreed to have two Aurors with you at all times while without me, then you can attend lessons at Hogwarts during the day. As long as you return home to me at night.” He finally explains. 

“Don’t you think that’s a tad bit extreme? I mean not one but two Aurors? Don’t they have more important things to do?” You try to talk him down, one Auror seemed a bit much to you but TWO Aurors sounded ridiculous.

“ABSOLUTELY NOT! Nothing is more important than you Little Witch! Two Aurors ensure a backup in case something happens. It’s safer that way.” He growled picking you up and placing you in his lap and wrapping his arms around you tightly.

“Ok fine. Two Aurors and I get to attend my lesson at Hogwarts during the day and come back to the manor in the evenings.” You yield, knowing that he won’t back down, that this was the best you would get.

“Deal.” He agreed, placing a gentle kiss on your lips before flicking his wrist to turn out the lights and repositioning the two of you so you are laying on your side with him spooning you.

“Goodnight my Little Witch.” He whispers in your ear before he nuzzles his face into your neck.

“G’night Tom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> Love y'all! Xoxo


	3. His Little Witch Part 3

“Morning Little Witch,” you hear a smooth voice whisper. You open your eyes slowly still exhausted from all the craziness yesterday of meeting your soulmate.

“Morning Tommy,” you whisper, shutting your eyes and rolling over to go back to sleep.

“Oh no, you don’t Little Witch. We have a lot to do today. Up you get!” He teases smacking your ass sharply as he chuckles.

“Hey! What was that for?” You ask slightly annoyed. God, you were still tired.

“To wake you up. Let’s go get some breakfast in you before we start our day.” He says pulling you up and scooping you back up into his arms.

“Tom, stop it I’m too heavy for you to carry.” You try to protest but he hushes your worries.

“You are perfect. You are not too heavy at all Little Witch.” He replies as he carries you towards the kitchen where you hear a familiar voice.

“Miss Y/L/N!!! Oh Miss Y/L/N!! Dobby has missed you so much!” Your old friend Dobby the house-elf greets you excitedly.

“I believe you remember Dobby the house-elf your friend Harry freed from the Malfoy home a few years ago,” Tom says with a big smile on his face. As he sets you back into your feet.

“Of course! How are you Dobby?” You ask the elf with a big smile.

“Oh, most wonderful Miss. As you know I’ve been working at Hogwarts the last few years but last night Miss Granger and Professor Dumbledore introduces me to Master Riddle here and he offered Dobby a paid position Miss! A paid position! In the Minister of Magic’s home! Oh, the other house-elves were most jealous of Dobby! But thankfully Master Riddle was kind enough to offer Winky a position as well! You are most lucky to be his soulmate, Miss!” Dobby explains before ushering you into the kitchen and showing you all of your breakfast options.

“Thank you so much, Dobby! I’m so glad to have a familiar face in my new home!” You exclaim once he has finished presenting the breakfast options. You throw your arms around the small elf.

“Oh, Miss!” Dobby exclaims wiping tears from his eyes. It sends a stab through your heart to remember he had probably never been given this much affection.

“Thank you, Dobby. If you could excuse us please Y/n and I have important matters to discuss.” Tom asks Dobby politely once the two of you break apart. Dobby nods and is gone in a snap.

“So what are we doing today?” You inquire as you take a bite of your fruit.

“Well, first things first we are going to your loft to pack up anything you have there and to cancel your lease, seeing as I am the Minister of Magic it should be quick and easy. Then we will go back to Hogwarts as I have to be there this evening to welcome the students and staff members from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons as well as the Bulgarian and French Ministers. Before the welcoming ceremony, we will retrieve your belongings and discuss our plans with Dumbledore. Then we will come home.” He gives you a quick rundown of the day as the two of you finish eating. He transfigures your nightgown into a casual dress with a sweater, leggings, and boots. Then he changes his clothes and holds out his arm ready to apparate the two of you to Diagon Alley. You brace yourself before taking hold of his arm and disappearing from the manor.

When you open your eyes the two of you are in the middle of Diagon Alley. Tom leads you in the direction of your apartment. While you wonder for a fleeting moment how on Earth he knows where your loft is? You remember that this is Tom Riddle you are talking about and somehow Tom always knew everything.

Once you reach your apartment Tom goes to meet the landlord while you start packing up your things. There honestly wasn’t much there just some spare clothes and blankets and a few pictures and keepsakes. Most of your things you had brought with you to Hogwarts and kept in a bag with an undetectable extension charm on it. You were all packed by the time Tom returned with a chewy grin covering his face.

“I take it that it went well?” You ask, arching an eyebrow at him.

“Oh yes, it’s all taken care of. Being the Minister does have its advantages you know.” He teases as he points his wand at your bags making them disappear. “They will be waiting for ya at the manor. Ready to go to Hogwarts?” He asks offering you his arm, which you take without hesitation.

Next thing you know you are back in your dorm room at Hogwarts. Being that it is breakfast time the room is deserted except for a fluffy white dog staring up at you.

“Boo!” You exclaim. You hold out your arms for him while you kneel down. He jumps into your arms immediately and begins licking your face happily.

“Oh, baby I’m so sorry I left you. I promise I won’t do it ever again! But guess what?” Boo cocks his head waiting to hear your news. “I found him! I found my soulmate!” You yell happily, Boo wags his tail and gives you one last big lick on the cheek.

“So this is the famous Boo huh? How old is he?” Tom asks getting down to pet him which Boo happily accepts, even going so far as to roll into his back to ask for a belly rub which Tom gladly answers.

“He’s about a year and a half-ish. He found me the night my parents died. I took a walk around the woods and there he was. Dumbledore checked him out and discovered he was my familiar. Dumbledore told me that familiars live at least as long as their masters. Occasionally they live longer but most of the time they die right after their masters. I’m just glad I won’t have to be without him ever.” You explain giving Boo a good ear scratch.

“We better pack the rest of your things,” he says, “and Boo’s too of course.” He adds seeing the unhappy look on your dog’s face. You, with the help of Tom, quickly pack up all your things (using magic of course) and Boo’s stuff before Tom sends them off to the manor along with Boo and the two of you exit the dormitory. The common room is just as deserted as the dorm was. Tom leads you towards Dumbledore’s office, with a possessive arm wrapped around your shoulders.

“Pixie Puffs,” Tom says to the stone gargoyle. It twists revealing a staircase leading up to Dumbledore’s office.

“Albus?” Tom asks knocking on the door.

“Come in,” Dumbledore replies in his usual deep voice.

“Ah Tom, Miss Y/L/N, to what do I owe this pleasure?” He asks with a slight smile hiding under his bushy beard.

“We would like to discuss Y/n’s educational arrangements for the remainder of the year. The two of us have reached a compromise that we hope you will find agreeable.” Tom explains, Dumbledore nods for Tom to continue.

“Y/n will still attend lessons at Hogwarts however she will be living at my manor and will use floo powder to get to Hogwarts in the morning and return home after the afternoon lessons are complete. Does this sound doable for you?” He asks though you are fairly certain once Tom decides something it is pretty much a fact that it will happen.

“Miss Y/L/N is this agreeable to you?” Dumbledore asks, turning to you.

“Yes, this was actually my idea.” You reply.

“Then I see no reason not to allow it. Anything else?” He asks curiously.

“Actually yes, we also will need Y/n to have two Aurors with her during the day. It’s just a precautionary measure but I’m sure you understand. The soulmate of the Minister of Magic needs protection after all.” Tom explains.

“Of course, that should be just fine. Which Aurors were you thinking?” Dumbledore agrees without hesitation.

“James Potter and Sirius Black. They are the best and most trustworthy Aurors I know. Even if they are a little mischievous.” Tom says Dumbledore nods in agreement.

“That’s about it I suppose. How long do we have until Durmstrang and Beauxbatons arrive?” Tom inquires.

“About half an hour, but we could head down to the courtyard now just in case they are early,” Dumbledore suggests. Tom nods and takes your hand as the two of you follow Dumbledore down to the courtyard. Boo followed you excited to see what you were doing.

Most of the students and professors were already waiting in the courtyard when the four of you got there. Everyone was staring at you and you tried to hide behind Tom, you hated being the center of attention. You see your friends staring at you in shock and Hermione tries to motion you over to them. You knew they were going to grill you about it sooner or later so you figured you might as well get it over with. When you go to walk towards them however a steely grip on your hand keeps you in place.

“Where do you think you’re going Little Witch?” Tom asks you with a steely gaze.

“I was gonna go talk to my friends quickly. They are really confused. I’ll be back in a couple of minutes.” You promise, Tom relents but he doesn’t look happy about it. You walk over to your friends still feeling Tom’s harsh gaze on you.

“What the hell is going on?!” Hermione asks as she launches herself into you, wrapping her arms around your neck.

“I met my soulmate!” You reply with a giggle. Hermione shoots you a glare clearly wanting more information.

“Tom Riddle the Minister of Magic is your soulmate?” She asks for clarification.

“Yes. Oh ‘Mione he’s wonderful! And Dobby is working at his manor! And Winky!” You exclaim.

“Y/n has he been treating you ok?” Ginny hesitantly asks.

“Of course he has. Why?” You were slightly confused.

“Well he’s known to be a very, ummm…ruthless and cold person,” Ginny explains hesitantly.

“I thought you guys liked him?” You were confused, all of your friends had always spoken so highly of him.

“As a minister he’s wonderful. But as a soulmate…” Ron trails off.

“He’s been nothing but loving and sweet. What have you lot heard?” You were curious to know about your soulmate and his reputation.

“Well, he’s ruthless when he was becoming an Auror he learned all kinds are dark magic. He used it against the dark wizards he hunted so it was ok but he was pretty hardcore. And he hasn’t got a family, he was an orphan and he’s never had any personal relationships, at least not any that people have ever known about. He may use his dark side for good but we don’t know what he’s like in his personal life…” Ron explains scratching his neck, he refuses to meet your eyes.

“We just wanted to make sure he’s treating you well,” Luna reassures you sensing your distress.

“You’re our friend Y/n/n, we just wanted to make sure you were ok,” Harry says.

“I’m ok guys. Better than ok, I found my soulmate!” You exclaim clapping your hands together.

“So I take it you went to his place last night?” Hermione asks with a quirk of her eyebrows.

“Yeah…” you reply feeling your cheeks heat up. “I’m going to be living there from now on.” 

“What about Hogwarts?!” Hermione asks distressed.

“I’ll be flooing in every day during the week for the lesson and then returning to the manor after my lessons are done for the day.” You explain giving her a quick side squeeze to make her feel better.

“Oh, that’s brilliant Y/n! We expected you to leave Hogwarts.” Ginny says.

“Why?” You were curious as to why they would think you would drop out.

“Well, you are the Minister’s mate. I figured he would homeschool you. I mean it’s dangerous to be his mate. People will want to use you to get to him. It’s probably easier to keep you safe that way.” Ginny explains.

“Well he wanted me to but we compromised on having two Aurors with me for lessons and then returning me home. Your dad is one of them, Harry and Sirius.” You explain, Harry smirked at this, knowing his dad and godfather would have to sit through Hogwarts to lessons again greatly amused him.

“The minister compromised?” Neville inquires shocked. “He’s never done that before. He doesn’t compromise on anything.”

“Really?”

“Really. He’s been in office for almost a decade and never once has he backed down or compromised a deal. It’s part of the reason everyone loves him.” Hermione explains.

**TOM POV**

I let Y/n go to her friends but I never take my eyes off her. I’ve only been with her a day and already I feel extraordinarily possessive and protective over her.

“I see she already has you wrapped around her finger, eh Tom?” Dumbledore asks with that familiar twinkle in his eyes.

“From the moment I laid eyes on her.” 

“I must say I was surprised you decided to allow her to continue her studies here at Hogwarts. I had assumed you would prefer her to stay at the manor and have tutors come to her.” 

“I most certainly would have preferred it. However, she wanted to continue here, with her friends.” I explain clenching my hands into fists. I was really not happy with this arrangement, anything could happen to her here.

“So you compromised?” Dumbledore inquires, he had that knowing look on his face, the one where he knows something no one else does.

“Unfortunately.”

“Tom, it’s ok to admit she affects you.”

“No, it’s not. I can’t have her hurt because of me. I will do anything to ensure her safety.” I vow before walking over to my girl.

**YOUR POV**

“Little Witch.” You hear a smooth, deep voice say. You turn around and smack into a hard chest.  _ Tom _ . Strong arms wrap around you to steady you and a deep baritone chuckle vibrates through his chest.

“Hey.” You say breathlessly.

“Come Little Witch. Our guests are arriving.” He explains. He nods at your friends before pulling you towards the professors to welcome the guests.


	4. His Little Witch Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a filler chapter...sorry guys.
> 
> Warning: SMUT!!!!!!

After getting the guests everyone gathers in the Great Hall for the Welcome Feast. Before eating Dumbledore announced that anyone of age wishing to compete may simply put their name in the Goblet of Fire and then a week from today the champions names will be drawn. Tom gave a quick speech after dinner and then all the students were dismissed. Tom motioned for you to take his arm once the Hall was clear and then apparated the two of you home.

“So are you excited for the tournament?” Tom asked as the two of you walk up to your room to get ready for bed.

“I guess. I’m not so sure I like the idea of student’s lives being put at risk for entertainment though.” You reply quietly.

“I understand entirely. I wasn’t thrilled when they started talking about bringing it back either. But with the safety measures, we have put in place I think it will be ok.” You nod and change into one of your new nightgowns Tom had delivered earlier that day. 

“Damn, green is a good color on you Little Witch.” Tom murmurs looking you up and down hungrily.

“I think I prefer scarlet.” You tease causing Tom to roll his eyes.

“Gryffindors…” he chuckles.

“Slytherins…” you mock, giggling. Tom jumps you then, gently pushing you into the bed and hovering over you.

“I love you Little Witch,” he whispers placing a soft kiss on your lips. The kiss quickly turns from soft and innocent to hard and passionate. When he finally releases you to come up for breathe you let out a low whimper.

“Please Tom.” You whimper, wanting him.

“Please what my Little Witch?” He asks with a smirk. God, he was cocky.

“Please Tom, need you…” you trail off feeling yourself blush.

“Need me to what? Tell me, sweetheart. Tell me what you want.” He starts running kisses down your neck, sucking softly.

“Tom, please, fuck me…” you whisper breathlessly. He made his way down, between your breasts, onto your abdomen, nearing your pussy. You felt a curl in your belly, you had never felt it with such intensity before you met Tom though.

“Anything the Lady demands,” he murmurs softly against your skin. He snaps his fingers and both of your clothes disappear. You try to cover yourself, blushing slightly. Tom grabs your hands and moves them gently to your sides.

“Don’t hide from me Little Witch.” He whispers but you know it’s not a request. Tom slides a finger into your pussy slowly letting you adjust to the size before gently moving it in and out to get you used to the sensation.

“Are you still a virgin?” He asks gruffly. 

“Yes. I waited for you, Tom.”

“Thank god.” He kisses you hard and fast before sliding a second finger into you and continues is in and out motion. He thumbs your clit as he slides his other fingers in and out, adding in a third finger.

“Tom…” you moan into his shoulder, scratching his back with your nails. He groans at the sound of his name before pulling his fingers away from your cunt.

“Hey,” you protest, frustrated. He shushes you before lining himself up at your entrance.

“This might hurt a little. I’m sorry Little Witch, I never want to hurt you. But I promise it will be over soon and then you will experience pleasure like never before.” He vows before easing himself inside you, when he reaches the block he looks at you and murmurs something under his breath before breaking through and you expect there to be some pain but you only felt a slight sting before the pleasure returns. You shoot Tom a questioning glance.

“Painlessness spell.” He answers before shifting himself inside you. 

He starts moving slow and gentle at first, kissing your neck softly. Then he speeds up a little and starts sucking harder on your neck making you pant

“Tom please, faster,” you beg breathless. Tom complies, speeding up and deepening his thrusts. He gently bites you nipple, rolling it between his teeth, sending a shiver of pleasure through your body.

“Tom! Oh god, Tom!” You scream before you come apart around him. He rides you through your orgasm then he thrusts into you deeply one last time and stills as he shoots his load inside you. He holds himself, therefore, a minute before gently easing out and giving you a soft kiss. He then waves his hand, cleaning the two of you up and the readjusting you so you are on your sides facing each other.

“I love you, my Little Witch.” He whispers as he cups your cheek.

“I love you too Tom.” 

————————————————————————

“So how’s it been?!” Ginny asks you excitedly at lunch on Monday. You hadn’t seen your friends since Friday night at the Welcoming Feast. The Aurors you had tailing you were seated in the corner of the hall keeping an eye on you.

“Wonderful.” You reply with a blush. Ginny and Hermione both gasp and you know they know. Thank Merlin that Harry and Ron weren’t here yet and it was just you girls.

“You did it!” Hermione exclaimed causing a few people to look at the three of you curiously.

“Shut up,” you hiss, embarrassed.

“How was it? Was he gentle? Did it hurt?” Ginny asked her questions rapidly.

“Good, yes and no. Can we not talk about this anymore?” You plead, motioning towards the entrance to the hall where Ron and Harry are walking towards you.

“Hey, guys!” You greet them happy that Hermione and Ginny stopped bothering you about Tom.

“Hey! So you guys gonna enter?” Ron asks as he sits down.

“I can’t I’m only 16…” Ginny trails off with a sigh.

“Absolutely not! It’s rather barbaric if you ask me. Having barely legal adults put their lives at risk for the sake of entertainment…” Hermione huffs clearly frustrated. They all look towards you.

“No way. I agree with Hermione, and even if I didn’t, there is absolutely no way Tom would let me compete.”

“Well, I’m entering!” Ron announces, poofing our his chest.

“I think I might too but I haven’t decided yet,” Harry says noncommittally. The five of you talk about random things for the rest of lunch. It was nice to be back with them but you felt a hole inside.  _ You missed Tom _ . It may sound ridiculous that after knowing him for five days you were already so attached to him. You pushed the feeling aside and forced yourself to converse with your friends, secretly counting the minutes until you were with Tom again.

————————————————————————

“Little Witch,” a deep voice whispers waking you from your sleep.

“Tom?” You yawn, stretching your arms above your head. You had tried to wait up for him that night after he sent a note with Nox (his owl) that he would be late. But you must have fallen asleep reading in the sitting room.

“Hello darling,” he replies as he scoops you up into his arms and carries you bridal style towards your bedroom.

“I tried to wait up.” 

“I see that,” he chuckles. “I’m sorry I was late darling. I really wanted to be home sooner to hear about your day. But then there was an attack on some muggles in Surrey and-“

“It’s ok Tom. I get it.” You try to ease his guilt but he still looks upset with himself.

“I love you Little Witch,” he whispers, placing a soft kiss on your lips as he tucks you into bed.

“Love you too Tommy.” You reply before falling back asleep.


	5. His Little Witch Part 5

“So did you guys put your names in then?” You ask the boys at lunch on Friday. Tonight was the selection of champions for the Triwizard Tournament.

“Yup, yesterday morning, I finally figured I might as well try. My mum was furious when my dad told her, she was threatening to pull me out of school and ground me for life.” Harry replies with a chuckle. “But he calmed her down. I told her there were so many kids entering my chances were shit. And then he reminded her I’m a legal adult and holding me against my will would be illegal imprisonment.” 

“My mum reacted about the same. My dad was way less chill about it than that though. He told me I better pray I don’t get picked, cause mum’ll murder me if I do.” Ron says looking down at his food with a pouty face.

“Told you so!” Ginny and Hermione shout at the same time to Ron.

“Well, Ron your mom isn’t the only one you’ll have to worry about if you get picked. I’m not very happy about you ignoring us and putting your name in.” Hermione scolded.

“Ron, I'm sure you would do wonderfully if you get picked.” You say patting his hand. You were definitely on Molly and Hermione’s side but you felt bad that Ron was getting such a hard time about it.

“Thanks, Y/n.” He says flashing you a shy smile.

————————————————————————

You had decided to stay at Hogwarts until the Selection Ceremony rather than going home. Tom would be arriving soon and you couldn’t wait to see him. You missed him so much after only a few hours apart it was a little pathetic. You were currently choosing to blame the mate bond. You were thrilled it was the weekend and that you would be able to spend some uninterrupted time with him.

“Ready to head down?” You ask your friends (golden trio, Ginny, Luna, and Neville), who were all gathered in your old common room. They all nodded and the seven of you headed to the Great Hall.

“Wonder who it’ll be boys? We know none of the Hufflepuffs stand a chance, and the Gryffindors are all too bloody stupid to be picked.” You here Malfoy practically yelling behind you. Ron and Harry stop and you see them both tense up. The rest of you urge them on and try to get them to ignore Malfoy.

“Isn’t that right, Potter, Weasley? Did you even enter or are you too scared?” Malfoy taunts. You and the others are still able to get Ron and Harry to ignore him. You just hope he keeps his trap shut long enough to get the boys settled in the hall then-

“Your poor soulmates, having to deal with such idiotic cowards.” Malfoy sneers trying to get to them.  _ Shit _ . You knew any chance there was at avoiding a fight was gone as soon as he brought Ginny and Hermione into it. 

Harry and Ron quickly whip out there wands and start throwing hexes at Malfoy. He’s ready though and blocks them before shooting a few back at them.

You try to stop them but you accidentally stepped in front of one of Malfoy’s spells.

The minute Malfoy shoots the Densaugeo spell he regrets it. He hit  _ you _ .  _ The Minister of Magic’s soulmate _ . He turns on his heel and is out of there in a split second.

“Oh my gosh!” 

“Y/n!”

“Are you alright?!”

You hear your friends shout as they gather around you. You put your hands over your mouth and tears start to form in your eyes. You were so stupid. Why hadn’t you been more aware? You shouldn’t have gotten in the middle of it. You should’ve gotten McGonagall or something.

“What’s going on here?” You hear a familiar voice hiss.  _ Shit _ . You didn’t want Tom to find out but of course, he just had to show up at the most inopportune time.

“Minister it was Malfoy. He was fighting with Ron and Harry and Y/n tried to step in and well…” Hermione trails off moving out of the way so he can see you.

As soon as he sees you and your front teeth, they had grown past your hand by now, his eyes flash red. He storms over to you motioning for your friends to move which they do. You try to turn away from him but he holds you still.

“It’s alright Little Witch, let me see. I can fix it.” He promises and you slowly move your hand away. His face flashes with rage before he takes a deep breath to control himself. Quickly he murmurs the counter curse and your teeth are back to normal.

“Oh thank you, Tom!” You exclaim throwing your arms around him.

“Of course my love,” he replies but you can tell he’s fighting to stay calm with you.

“I’m so sorry Y/n!” Ron and Harry say as they run up to you to give you a hug. Before they can, however, Tom lets out a low and slightly terrifying growl. Harry and Ron jump back looking like they’re about to wet themselves.

“Get off of her,” he hisses pulling you into his protective hold.

“Tom, it’s ok they’re my friends,” you try to calm him down. 

“I think it’s best if Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley stay away for now. Minister Riddle has waited many years to meet you, Miss Y/L/N. He is likely to feel more protective and possessive over you than others feel over their mates. And he is likely to be triggered into protection mode easier than others. It’s not his fault, though it is curious…” Dumbledore trails off, a pensive look overtakes his features. 

“You ok?” Hermione mouths to you and you nod in reply. 

“Come we have to get to the ceremony,” Dumbledore says ushering the others in. Tom presses his face against your hair and inhales deeply, trying to calm himself.

“I’m ok Tom,” you say trying to soothe him. It appears to help because when he lifts his head his expression is composed once again.

“We should head in for the ceremony,” he mutters, looking towards the hall. He wraps an arm around your shoulders before escorting you into the hall. Once again all eyes are on the two of you as you walk towards the front of the hall to stand by Dumbledore.

“Eternal glory is what awaits the winner of this tournament. The tasks are designed to test each champion and their abilities. Our very own Minister Riddle won the tournament 17 years ago. The three champions will be selected by the Goblet of Fire, which picks the most worthy students. Without further ado,” Dumbledore lifts his hand and a piece of parchment flies out of the cup.

“Mr. Viktor Krum, Durmstrang.”

Another piece of parchment shoots out. Dumbledore catches it effortlessly, “Miss Fleur Delacour, Beauxbatons.”

The last piece flies into Dumbledore’s waiting hand.

“Mr. Harry Potter, Hogwarts.” You along with Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville lead the cheering and clapping. 

“Congratulations champions! We ask that the champions follow us,” Dumbledore motions to himself, Tom, Karkaroff, Madame Maxine, and with a few other ministry officials. “To my office where we will inform you of certain aspects regarding the tournament. The rest of you are all dismissed.” After waiting for everyone else to file out Dumbledore and the others lead the champions (and you) to his office. You were pretty sure you weren’t supposed to be there but after you got hexed earlier no one was going to stop Tom from keeping you close. Which he definitely did, he kept you tucked into his side and his arm wrapped around your shoulder the whole way to Dumbledore’s office. 

After about 30 minutes of Tom and the other ministry officials going over the rules of the tournament and telling them parts of the first task (without giving too much away of course), the champions are dismissed.

“Ready?” Tom asks as he offers you his arm. You nod feeling your eyes drooping and take his arm. Next thing you know you’re back at the manor.

“Tomorrow we need to bind you to the house.” He muttered more to himself than anything.

“What?!” You asked more awake than before.

“Well not actually bind you but add you to the wards and things. That way the house knows you’re supposed to be here and it will help the house keep you safe. It’s a little difficult to explain but the house has wards and other things that help defend it and it’s people against threats. Don’t worry about it right now though. We need to get you to bed.” Tom says after you yawn for the fifth time since you’ve been home. Once you reach your room you change and hope into bed. Tom crawls in behind you wrapping his protective arms around your waist and tugging your back closer to his front.

“I love you, Tommy.” You whisper as you fall asleep. 

Tom presses a soft kiss against your temple before whispering back, “I love you too Y/n.”


	6. His Little Witch Part 6

It was a few weeks later and the first task was about a week away. Harry was a little nervous but it was nothing compared to Lily and Ginny. James has told you that Lily was furious and was still considering marching into Hogwarts and dragging Harry out by his ear. Ginny, on the other hand, was a lot quieter than usual, and she was barely eating and had big, dark circles under her eyes. Harry did his best to try and ease her worries but you could tell it wasn’t working that well.

“So are you guys excited for Care of Magical Creatures this afternoon?” You ask at lunch as you clap your hands together. You were extra excited for your favorite class today because Hagrid has finally decided to let the NEWT class (6th and 7th years) work with unicorns. While you had been introduced to them before you had never had the chance to work one on one with them.

“Yeah, I can’t wait to work with the unicorns. They are so beautiful.” Ginny replies perking up and even giving a small smile.

“I’m not. Those bloody unicorns hate guys. Every damn time you get within five feet of them they try and trample you.” Ron mutters, Harry nods in agreement.

“Why can Hagrid get close to them then?” You ask.

“Well, I mean it’s Hagrid. He’s got some freaky affinity for the weird creatures. They bloody love him.” Ron huffs, shaking his head as he picks at his food. Hermione, Ginny, and you all giggle at him, while Harry just pats his back and shoots him a sympathetic glance. 

“Fair enough,” you concede, they had a decent point. 

“So any ideas on what the first task will be?” Ron asks Harry in a hushed voice.

“Hagrid’s been dropping hints and I’m pretty sure it involves dragons somehow.” Harry says, “He kept mentioning Norbert, remember that dragon he hatched our first year?” You all nod in understanding.

“Dragons?” Ginny asks breathlessly.

“Gin, I’ll be fine. I wouldn’t have entered if I didn’t think I was capable.” Harry tried to soothe but you know it’s not really working.

“Too bad Professor Lupin has never had us battle dragons.” You chuckle, Professor Lupin, your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was your favorite Professor at Hogwarts. Though Hagrid came in a very close second.

“Yeah too bad. I know for a fact that Sirius has suggested it a time or two,” Harry laughs trying to decrease the tension at the table.

“You’ll do great mate. Though I gotta be honest I’m glad it was you and not me, my mom would’ve killed me.” Ron says shuddering at the thought of his mom’s reaction had he been selected.

“We better head down to Hagrid’s lunch is almost over,” Hermione advises and you all nod. The four of you say a quick goodbye to Ginny before exiting the Great Hall, trailed by James and Sirius of course.

————————————————————————

“Alright, class today we will start caring for unicorns. As I’m sure most of ya are aware unicorns ain’t particularly fond of men. So lads, you best be extra careful, go slow, let them get used ta ya. Ladies be cautious but ya probably won’ need ta be as patient,” Hagrid explains before letting the class loose to care for their unicorns. You and Harry were partnered up, Hagrid thought it would be best if the guys were paired up with the girls.

“Why don’t you go first?” Harry suggests eyeing the unicorn nervously. You nod looking back at Sirius and James, who are both on edge when you agree to approach the unicorn.

“Easy girl,” you whisper as you approach her slowly with your hand out to her. She allows you to pet her and gently nudged your hand when you stop.

“Good job Y/n!” Hagrid exclaims approaching you and the unicorn to inspect your work. Looking around you realize you were the only one who had been permitted to pet their unicorn.

“Harry, you could probably try approachin’,” Hagrid suggests before walking over to help Hermione with her unicorn.

You take a step away from the unicorn, much to her dismay if her huff is any indication. Harry approaches her slowly and starts to pet her when you see Malfoy creeping around before you see him conjure a snake. The unicorn is spooked and rears up before accidentally kicking you in the side and knocking you over.

All you remember after that is screaming and then it all goes black.

————————————————————————

“Y/n! Y/n!” You hear voices screaming, sounding terrified. You open your eyes and see Hermione, Hagrid, Ron, Harry, James, and Sirius all clustered around you.

“What the hell?” You grunt confused,  _ why did it hurt to breathe? _

“Oh thank Merlin! You're awake!” Hagrid exclaims as he wipes the tears from his eyes.

“What happened?” You ask as you try to sit up only for everything to spin, forcing you back down.

“Malfoy decided he wanted to freak Harry out by spooking the unicorn you guys were working with. But then the unicorn kicked you in the side and you fell over and hit your head.” Hermione explains calmly though you see the rage in her eyes.

“How long was I out for?” You ask still trying to get your bearings.

“Nearly ten minutes,” Sirius says as he and James share a worried look.

“Let’s get you to the hospital wing,” James says picking you up and cradling you in his arms as he and Sirius walk you up to the caste.

When you enter the hospital wing Madame Pomfrey is bustling over and fussing over you. James lays you down on a bed and he and Sirius looked at each other slightly terrified.

“What?” You ask them after pushing Madame Pomfrey away. She huffs but then begins her healing spells. You had a concussion and some broken ribs.

“We need to tell the Minister,” James mutters.

“Why?” You ask annoyed, Tom would just rush out of whatever he was doing to check on you. You didn’t want them to interrupt him.

“Because he insisted upon knowing if **_anything_** happened to you. I’ll go.” Sirius concedes rushing to the fireplace before disappearing.

“This is all so unnecessary. I’ve had much worse.” You grumble.

“I know Y/n. We’re just doing our jobs. Also maybe don’t let Tom know about the ‘worse’, it’ll just aggravate him more.” James advises and you nod before you hear a pop and look over to see Tom storming towards you. Sirius quickly emerges from the fireplace trailing behind him.

“What the bloody hell happened?!” He roared at James and Sirius after taking in your state.

“Tom I’m fine,” you say. When he shoots you a glare you continue, “Really, I’m fine. It’s not that big of a deal. I don’t even know why they called you.” 

“James, Sirius, you can go. I’m taking Y/n home. Tell Percy to cancel all my appointments for the rest of the day.” Tom growled before scooping you into his arms and disapparating back home.

“Tom,” you huff as you try and struggle out of his arms. He shoots you a harsh glare that makes you cease your movements.

“Let’s get you to bed.” He growled storming up the stairs to your room. He sits you down on the bed before flicking his rest and your school uniform is gone, replaced with another emerald green and black silk nightgown.

“You really didn’t need to leave work you know,” you whisper as he crawls into bed next to you, wrapping his strong, slender arms around you.

“Yes, I did. When are you going to understand, you are the most important thing in the world to me. Nothing matters as much as you. I can’t lose you, it would kill me. When Sirius showed up and told me you had been hurt I died a thousand deaths before I got to you. I love you Y/n.” He replies, tightening his hold on your waist.

“I love you too Tom.” You murmur as your eyes droop.

“Now get some sleep Little Witch. It’s not every day you get kicked by a unicorn.” He tries to laugh it off but there’s an edge to his voice. You know that you haven’t heard the end of this yet.


	7. His Little Witch Part 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Gavin Grindelwald is Gellert's son, he is trying to continue his father's agenda of wizard/blood supremacy.

You wake up a few hours later, feeling much better after resting. You feel for Tom but only find cool sheets instead. You sit up and then you hear the shouting. You walk out of the bedroom and follow the shouting towards Tom’s study.

“I told you not to disturb me today Percy!” Tom shouts, his voice full of rage. 

“I know Minister but it’s important-“ Percy begins but Tom cuts him off.

“More important than the health of my mate?!” He roars, slamming his fist onto his desk.  _ Ok, time to step in _ , you think to yourself.

“Tom?” You whisper as you gently push the door open.

“Little witch, what are you doing out of bed?” Tom questions rushing over to you and cupping your face in his hands.

“I missed you...and I heard you shouting,” you reply.

“I’m sorry love. I didn’t want to leave you,” he shoots Percy a harsh glare. “But someone decided to ignore direct orders.”

“Sir, I would never have done it if this wasn’t of the highest importance,” Percy says in a timid voice.

“Nothing is of greater importance than my mate.” Tom hisses furiously. You place a hand on his chest to try and calm him down. 

“Percy, what’s going on?” You ask.

“Gavin Grindlewald has attacked again. He and some of his followers killed and tortured a small muggle village. 15 Muggles were killed and another 30 were driven mad by the Cruciatus Curse.” Percy reports looking mildly ill.

“Why didn’t you say so sooner?!” Tom shouts as he pulls you closer to him.

“Minister I-I would have but-“ Percy stutters nervously.

“He would have if you would have given him a chance to speak. Instead, you shouted at him for no reason,” you reprimand Tom and he throws you an annoyed look.

“You’re right,” Tom sighs looking down at you and then he looks back to Percy.

“Have we captured any of the supporters?” Tom asks Percy.

“We have seven in custody. Five of them have confessed and we are waiting on you to determine what you want done with them. The other two are keeping their mouths shut. The five who confessed all claimed that there were two others plus Gavin there torturing the Muggles.” Percy responds.

“Give us a minute Percy. I’ll meet you at the Ministry in a little bit.” Tom dismisses him. Percy goes to the fireplace and floos off to the Ministry.

“I’m so sorry Little Witch. I have to go in,” Tom apologizes, watching you with concern.

“It’s ok Tom. I understand.” 

“I’ll send for James and Sirius to keep an eye on you. I don’t want you left alone right now.” 

“Tom I’ll be fine-“ he cuts you off before you can finish.

“I don’t care. You got kicked by a unicorn today and I’m not leaving you unattended. Plus if Gavin is back in the UK I don’t want you unprotected. Gavin despises me and would do anything to get to me. I’ve been working for years to unite the Wizarding community in the UK. Gavin, like his father, wants to tear it apart.” Tom explains before conjuring his serpent Patronus and sending a message to James and Sirius. 

“Shouldn’t they be out there hunting Grindelwald? They are probably the two best Aurors we have?” 

“That’s why they will be guarding you. You are the most important thing to me, if I am to do my job properly I need to know you are safe. Potter and Black are the best ones to ensure that.” You sigh but nod in agreement nevertheless, knowing you would never win this argument.

“I’m not sure when I will be able to come home. It depends on how things go. I want you to stay here until this is figured out, no Hogwarts. I will have Percy arrange tutors for you if you still wish to continue your education.” Your head snaps up at that.

“What do you mean ‘no Hogwarts’?” You ask in a dangerously quiet voice.

“Exactly what it sounds like.”

“We had a deal!”

“Yes but when we made that deal you hadn’t been injured on campus and Gavin Grindelwald hadn’t just attacked again!” He hisses back straining to keep control of his temper.

“It was an accident and it wasn’t even that bad! I’ve had much worse! And you have nothing to suggest that Grindelwald would come for me!” You yell,  _ no fucking way was he going to decide this for you _ .

“Exactly! You’ve been hurt worse before on campus! There’s even more reason for me to say no to you going back! And yes I do! Grindelwald has always attempted to get to me. But he never could figure out a good way to before. Now that I have announced you as my soulmate he has an in. A way to get to me, YOU!” Tom explains running his hands through his hair in frustration.

“Tom-” you start to argue but are cut off by the puff of smoke in the fireplace. Sirius walked out of the fireplace looking deeply concerned. Then a few moments later James appears with the same worried look covering his face as Sirius.

“Minister,” they both greet bowing their heads slightly.

“Potter, Black. You have been informed of the situation I trust?” Tom inquires, turning his attention to them.

“Yes, Sir,” The two Aurors reply in unison. You were taken aback for a moment, you had never seen James and Sirius look so serious.

“She is not to leave the grounds, preferably the house, until I get back. I will be arranging tutoring for her and will keep you informed of the situation as it develops. Give us a minute now will you?” He asks dismissively. Both men nod and exit the study quickly.

“I’m not to leave the house? What the fuck Tom?!” You shout enraged.  _ Who the actual hell did he think he was?  _

“I said you were not to leave the grounds. And though I would prefer you to remain in the house you may go outside if you wish,” he replies, clearly clueless to your anger.

“I  _ may _ go outside?! I  _ am not _ to leave the grounds?!”

“Yes,” he responds looking slightly confused by your rage.

“You don’t own me, Riddle! I’m not a puppet for you to control!”

“I never said you were!” He shouts back bewildered.

“You can’t force me to stay here! I’m going back to Hogwarts just like we originally agreed to.”

“That’s where you wrong darling,” he replies with his signature smirk taking over his face.

“What do you mean?” You were the one who was confused now. 

“I already took care of the possibility of you leaving without my blessing,” he says, eyeing your left wrist. You look down and see a cuff bracelet that you hadn’t noticed until now. It was silver and had the initials **_TMR_** carved into it. 

“What the hell is this?” You hiss holding your wrist up to him.

“That, my love, is a binding bracelet. I’ve been working on it since we met just in case we found ourselves in this position. It binds you to the grounds making it impossible for you to leave the grounds with it on, whether by force or willingly.” He explains looking quite pleased with himself. You growl at him before trying to pry the bracelet off, but no matter what you do it refuses to budge.

“You won’t be able to remove it, my love. It’s been enchanted so that only I may remove it when I choose.”

“Take it off Tom,” you hiss ferociously.  _ How dare he chain you to the house like a pet? _

“No, I will not remove it until I can be sure you will be safe,” he refuses as he collects his briefcase, cloak, and wand.

“I understand you are upset about this but please remember I love you. I’m just trying to protect you, my Little Witch.” He whispers leaning down to press a soft kiss to your temple.

“When will you be back?”

“As soon as I can. I love you,” he responds before walking to the fireplace and grabbing a handful of floo powder.

“Tom,” you say before he can disappear.

“Yes, love?” 

“I love you too. Be safe.” You might be angry with him but you knew he was going off to hunt Grindelwald and would be in danger. You couldn’t let him go off without letting him know you love him.

“I will darling. You stay safe too. I love you, Little Witch,” he replies before dropping the floo powder and vanishing.


	8. His Little Witch Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @thedarkshiningknight on Tumblr for reaching out to me and inspiring me to continue with this story. I had hit a wall for a while and they really helped me find some inspiration. 
> 
> As of now, I am planning on 12 chapters total, though there could end up being more. Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Xoxo Courtney

“C’mon guys, just a quick visit. An hour at most.” You were currently trying, unsuccessfully, to convince James and Sirius to let you visit Hogwarts.

“Y/n, you can’t even leave the grounds. Tom made sure of that with that bracelet,” Sirius huffs annoyed.

“You guys are telling me you can’t figure out how to get it off? Really losing your touch eh Padfoot, Prongs?” Ok, you were trying to goad them into helping you but it had been six days. Six days of being locked up in the manor. Tom hadn’t been home yet but he had sent Lily and Remus to tutor you for the time being. Lily and Remus had been staying with you as well, not wanting to be away from their mates for too long.

“Nice try Y/L/N,” James says pointing an accusing finger at you. “But you are not going to suck us into this. We know better.”

“You damn well better,” Remus mutters as he enters the room. “If you two help her, the Minister will have your necks.” 

“Don’t worry about us, babe. We aren’t gonna be tricked by a rebellious eighteen-year-old.” Sirius boasts cockily. Remus shakes his head, not quite as sure of that as Sirius was. Sirius tugs Remus down on his lap and nuzzles into his face into Remus’s neck.

“Get a room you two,” you grumble. You normally didn’t mind their affectionate displays but after being away from Tom this long you were getting grumpy.

“Aww, don’t get grumpy just cause you haven’t gotten any lately,” Sirius teases, causing you to throw your book at him. He flicks it away with a chuckle.

“Nice try, love,” he chuckles, only irritating you further. You huff and stomp out of the kitchen and towards your room. You had to find a way out of this house.

“Y/n, you ok?” You heard Lily ask as she trailed behind you. You fling yourself down on the bed as soon as you enter your room, frustrated at the whole situation.

“No, I haven’t seen Tom in six days and he’s off hunting some maniac. We haven’t been apart for this long since we found out about each other. One day is hard enough but it’s been 6 days and no word. Just a couple of check-ins with Percy in the fireplace.” You grumble into your pillow.

“I know sweetie, James, and I haven’t been apart for more than a week since we found out we were mates. And that week was hell.” Lily replies softly, rubbing a hand up and down your back like your mom used to do when you were upset. 

“Why were you apart for that long?” You ask, turning to look at her and wiping the tears from your eyes.

“It was the last time Gavin Grindelwald went on a rampage, Harry was little and they needed all hands on deck, even then James and Sirius were Minister Riddle’s right hands. So he had to go with the Minister and his guard to try and hunt Grindelwald down. It took them seven days to catch him that time, and then he escaped a couple of years ago. They couldn’t track him down that time, and now he’s back.” Lily lets out a shaky breath and you can see her hands are trembling a little. 

“Lily? Are you alright?” You ask, reaching out and putting your hand on her shoulder.

“It’s just he vowed revenge on all those who caught him last time, mainly Minister Riddle but James and Sirius too. To be honest I’m a little relieved they aren’t out there this time. But then I remember how much of a target-” she stops herself remembering who she’s talking to. Her cheeks turn bright red in embarrassment. 

“Then you remember how much of a target Tom is and by extension I am. And your husband and best friend are responsible for protecting me.” You finish for her. Her face immediately turns apologetic. 

“Y/n, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” She says softly.

“It’s ok, I know I’m a target. I’m sorry that James and Sirius have been assigned to me. I don’t want anyone to get hurt.” You whisper as more tears well up in your eyes. You couldn’t stand it if James and Sirius were hurt because of you. How would you ever look Harry in the eyes again? And if something happened to Tom, especially if he was protecting you…

You would die of heartbreak.

————————————————————————

“Little Witch,” you awake to Tom’s hushed voice.

“Tom?!” You ask excitedly as you open your eyes to find him leaning over you.

“Hey love,” he whispers, placing a soft kiss on your lips.

“When did you get back?”

“Just now, I’m sorry I woke you, I just missed you so much.”

“I missed you too Tom. I’m glad you woke me,” you sit up and wrap your arms around Tom’s neck.

“Did you catch him?” You ask after a moment, Tom stiffens at your question and that’s all the answer you need.

“Not yet. But the first task is tomorrow and I have to be there to keep up appearances. We don’t want people to start freaking out. And I missed you. I’ve got the best people on it.” He assures you, nuzzling his face into your hair, and inhaling your scent.

“Except for James and Sirius,” you grumble under your breath.

“They have a much more important task, you.” He replies placing a quick kiss on your nose before standing up and heading towards the bathroom.

“Where do you think you’re going, Minister?” You ask suggestively. 

“Well, darling, I’ve been working for nearly six days straight and I haven’t had time to shower. So I thought before I crawl into bed with my lovely mate I’d better get cleaned up.”

“Why don’t I help you?” You walk over to him and slowly start unbuttoning his dress shirt.

“I would love that, my Little Witch.” He replies moving his hands onto your hips. He quickly pulls your shirt over your head and throws it onto the floor.

“No magic?” You ask as you slid his shirt off his shoulders.

“Sometimes the muggle way is fun,” he whispers against your lips. You hurriedly undo his pants and he kicks them along with his boxers off to the side. He fingers the top of your pants and slowly eases them and your panties off. 

“My beautiful girl,” he whispers as he places soft kisses along your inner thighs.

“Tom,” you plead, breathless.

“Yes, Little Witch?” He scoops you into his arms and carries you to the shower stall. He switches the water on before testing the temperature. Once he has determined it to be satisfactory he sets you down in the shower.

“Tom, need you,” you whimper, he backs you against the shower wall and lifts you up by your ass.

“Where do you need me, Little Witch?” Tom asks as he grazes your pussy with his hard cock.

“Tom, please,” you beg as he twists your already pebbled nipples.

“Where, love?” He asks with another brush of his cock along the lips of your glistening pussy.

“My pussy. Please, Tom. Please fuck me,” You plead, making him smirk in triumph.

“Anything for you mate,” he mutters as he lines himself up with you. In one quick motion, he thrust himself into you making you gasp at the sensation.

“Tom,” you let out a low moan causing him to growl as he nips at your neck. His deep and hard thrusts build your pleasure and push you to the brink.

“Cum for me Little Witch,” he commands in a gruff voice. You allow yourself to give in to the pleasure and let yourself come apart around him. He groans, feeling you tighten around him and he finally releases his seed into you. He stays inside you until he begins to soften and then he gently eases out and sets you down carefully.

“That was quite the welcome home, Little Witch,” he teases, walking under the stream of water.

“I missed you a lot. And it’s not as though I had much else to do,” you grumble, remembering that you were supposed to be mad at him.

“We talked about this already,” he huffs, rubbing shampoo in his hair. 

“No, you talked about it, and ignored everything I was saying.” You move to help him rinse out his shampoo. You may still be pissed at him but you couldn’t resist touching him after being apart for so long. Stupid fucking mate bond, you think to yourself annoyed.

“Love, I did listen, I just disagreed. I’m not going to let you put yourself in danger,” he replies as he squirts some shampoo into his palm and motions for you to turn around. You comply and he gently massages it into your hair.

“Hogwarts is one of the safest places in the world,” you argue, switching places with Tom to condition his hair for him after he rinsed the conditioner out of yours.

“Yet you’ve sustained how many injuries there? And the Manor is safer, when I created that bracelet for you I also made sure you were added to the wards, the Manor will protect you. That’s why I prefer you to remain inside while Gavin Grindelwald is still at large. The grounds are protected but it’s safer inside the Manor.” He explains as he gently massages conditioned into your hair. You try to think of a good response while you both rinse out your hair and step out of the shower, but you draw a blank. Dammit, why did he have to make good points?

“I’m not a prisoner, it’s not fair to keep me locked up,” you reply tugging on your silk bathrobe.

“No, you aren’t a prisoner. But you are my mate and that makes you a target for my enemies. I will do whatever it takes to protect you, even if it pisses you off. I’d rather have you hate me and be alive than love me and be dead,” He whispers in a pained voice. And that’s when you remember what you had heard about his past. Tom’s father abandoned his mother when he found out she was a witch and in her heartbreak, she ended up dying right after giving birth to Tom. Tom had been raised in an orphanage that was overrun with children and never really received much love. Then it had taken him 20 years to find his soulmate, someone he could love and be loved by.

“Tom, I could never hate you,” you place a soft kiss on his lips and wrap your arms around his neck.

“I can’t lose you,” he whispers as his grip on you tightens.

“You won’t,” you promise, nuzzling your face into his neck.

“So can I go to the first task tomorrow?” You ask, making him groan in annoyance.

“Of course, why not? It’s not like there is a psychotic maniac out there who tortures people for fun and has a vendetta against me and anyone I care about.” He replies sarcastically.

“So it’s a yes?” You ask playing dumb as you pull away to get a better look at his face.

“No, absolutely not. We still haven’t caught him. He’s planning something big, and it could easily be happening tomorrow. It’s the first task in the Triwizard Tournament, he knows I have to be there, there will be a large crowd, parents, students, teachers and other citizens. It’s the perfect target. I will not have you go there and be put in danger.” He argues.

“Tom, I’ll be fine, I’ll be with you. There’s gonna be plenty of security measures in place. It’s probably safer for me to be there with you and tons of Aurors than stuck at home with only James and Sirius. Plus Harry’s competing tomorrow, I have to be there and so do James and Sirius.” You plead, looks like this argument was going to be harder to win than you thought.

“No, no. I can’t put you at risk like that. I will not lose you too. Not when I finally found you.” He says harshly, his jaw tightening.

“You aren’t going to lose me. I’ll be fine Tommy. Please.” You beg, throwing him your signature puppy dog face. 

“As adorable as you look, you aren’t going to win this with a puppy dog face.” He says smirking at your childish attempt at making him change his mind. Alright, time to switch tactics then.

“What about this?” You ask sliding your silk, black bathrobe off your shoulder and showing off more cleavage.

“Nice try, that isn’t going to work either.” He chuckles, we’ll see who’s laughing in a couple of minutes…

“Alright,” you pretend to give up.

“What?” He asks confused. You ignore him and turn around before shrugging off your robe and slowly sliding it off. You walk over to the bed before climbing onto it and laying down in the middle. Putting yourself on full display for Tom.

“I said alright. Sex isn’t going to convince you to let me go tomorrow.” You say, gently running your hands over your breasts, flicking your nipples softly. You see Tom straighten up and watch you carefully.

“Need some help there, Little Witch?” He asks confidently.

“No thanks. You didn’t want sex,” you reply, running your right hand down your stomach and cupping your pussy.

“No, I said that sex wouldn’t convince me to put you in danger tomorrow.” He argued.

“Well, since I don’t get to have any fun, ugh,” you moan as you rub your clit, “then you don’t get to have any fun.” 

“C’mon love, don’t be like that,” he groans and you can see him hardening at your moans. 

“All you have to do is say yes Tommy,” you tease, spreading your legs wider to give him a better view of you.

“No, love, I won’t say yes.” He argues but you hear his voice crack when you let another moan.

“Then neither will I.” You tease, sliding your index finger into your pussy slowly. “Aw, Tommy please, just say yes. Then we both can get what we want. Please Tommy say yes.” You beg. You see his guard falling.

“Fine, but you stay by my side the entire time understood?” He relents.

“Yes Tom, I understand.” You agree.

“Now can I help you take care of your problem?” He asks, eyeing your pussy hungrily.

“Yes Tommy,” you whisper breathlessly. He is on you in a second, sliding into you just as quickly. His thrusts are slow and deep, teasing you as you had just teased him. 

“Faster Tommy, please,” you beg. He shakes his head, his face breaking out into a smirk.

“Not yet love,” he says before capturing one of your nipples in his mouth. 

“Please Tommy,” you whimper as he rolls your other nipple between his thumb and forefinger. 

“Your wish is my command,” he replies before thrusting into you faster and harder.

He locks his lips with yours as he thrusts in and out of you, deep and hard. 

“Tom,” you moan as you near the edge.

“Let go, love, cum for me” he commands gently.

“Yes Tom, agh,” you groan as you give in to your release.

“Good girl,” he praises before he stiffens and shots hot jets of cum inside you. 

Once you both come down from your high he gently eases out of you and tucks you under his arm. He places a gentle kiss on your forehead and then buries his face in your hair. 

“I love you,” he whispers softly. 

“I love you too Tommy. Everything is gonna be ok.” 

“I can’t lose you Little Witch,” he mutters, his voice raw with emotion.

“You won’t Tom, I promise.”


	9. His Little Witch Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Task has arrived!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have gotten of few messages from people asking if I plan on continuing this story so I just thought I would say it here, YES!  
> I am still writing it and I will NOT abandon this fic. I probably will still be slow to update but I will be continuing to write this. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!  
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Love you all so much!  
> -Courtney

“Little Witch! Are you ready yet?” Tom calls from his study.

“In a minute babe!” You call back, peeking your head out of your bedroom.

“Love, we need to get going, it’s the first task of the Triwizard Tournament. The Minister of Magic cannot be late.” He repeats for what had to be the tenth time that morning as he walks back into your bedroom, where you’re finishing getting ready.

“Tommy relax. They aren’t going to start without you. And anyway it’s not even 10:30 yet, the task doesn’t start until noon.” You remind him gently. He was already stressed out about baby Grindelwald and it was the morning of the first task of a tournament that hadn’t been held in 20 years. 

But to be honest you think that he is more worried about you being out in public with Grindelwald on the loose. You hadn’t left the house in a week and you were going stir crazy. You had to beg Tom to let you go with to the first task and he finally relented after your incessant teasing last night. 

“You’re right, sorry, I’m just nervous.” He apologizes, pacing back and forth in front of the bed, running his hands down his face.

“It’s all going to be fine babe,” you say softly standing up and stepping in front of him, taking his hands in yours.

“You don’t know that. A million things could go wrong a student could be injured, Grindelwald could show up, you could be hurt-“ he started rambling.

“Babe, it’s going to be ok. Just breathe,” you try to soothe him but you know it’s hopeless. No matter what you say or do he will still be a bundle of nerves. 

“You’re right love, of course, you’re right,” he says after taking a deep breath, he forces a small smile trying to ease your concern for him. But you know it’s fake, Tom is still panicking no matter how much he tries to hide it from you.

“Hey, I love you, Riddle,” you whisper, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. He reciprocates, finally letting his shields down a little.

“I love you too my Little Witch,” he replies after you break apart. “Are you ready yet?” He asks, causing you to chuckle.

“Yes my love, we can go now, though we are going to be incredibly early.” You tease taking his hand in yours as the two of you walk to his study. 

“Better to be early than late. I am the Minister of Magic, after all, I do have a reputation to uphold,” he says as the two of you step into the fireplace together and Tom grabs a handful of Floo powder before shouting, “Dumbledore’s office!”

The fire flares up around you and sucks the two of you in before quickly depositing you in Dumbledore’s fireplace. The headmaster glances up from his position behind the desk, and a small smile creeping upon his face.

“Ahhh, Tom, Ms. Y/l/n, lovely to see the two of you again. Excited for the first task?” Dumbledore asks as the two of you step out of the fireplace and dust off your robes.

“Very! I am so excited to see Harry compete today! Though not as much as James and Sirius I’m sure.” You reply, your smile stretching from ear to ear. There was a small part of you that was worried about Harry’s safety but you knew that with Tom, Sirius, James, and Dumbledore there he wasn’t in any real danger. 

“Yes, I’m sure James and Sirius are thrilled about Harry competing. And you Tom? Are you excited?” Dumbledore asks carefully, his eyes twinkling with concern.

“Oh yes, I’m so thrilled that we are hosting a deadly tournament with barely legal wizards competing in. It’s not like this isn’t an international incident waiting to happen or anything,” he replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Don’t mind him, Professor. He’s just a worrier, deep down I’m sure he’s excited.” You cut in, shooting Tom a look that says  _ behave _ . 

“I completely understand Ms. Y/l/n, Tom has always been one to worry. Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman shall be arriving shortly and then we can discuss final details about the tournament and the tasks.” Dumbledore says and you take that as your cue to leave. But of course, Tom refuses to relinquish his hold on you. His arm stays firmly in place around your shoulders and he shoots you a confused look.

“Where do you think you’re going Little Witch?” He asks, worry clouding his features.

“I was going to give you all some privacy to discuss tournament matters and find my friends. I wanted to wish Harry good luck.” You explained, patiently. You should have known he would question you. Tom was ridiculously overprotective and he hated not having you by his side.

“Alright, but I want James and Sirius to escort you. Albus, could you send them a message?” He asks, still keeping you tucked into his side.

“Of course Tom,” Dumbledore replied indulgently. He quickly summons his patronus and asks it to find James and Sirius and tell them to come to his office. While the three of you are waiting Dumbledore makes up some phony excuse about needing to check up on Fawkes, in order to give you and Tom some privacy. Dumbledore quickly shuffles off into his private chambers, just off of his office, as soon as the door closes Tom crushes you against him in a bone-crushing hug.

“Tom, it’s only for a little while, I’ll see you at the task.” You try to reassure him, though you know it’s pointless.

“I know love, but with Grindlewald out there I’m on high alert. This is the perfect opportunity for him to attack and I can’t have you caught in the crossfire. Promise me you will stay with James and Sirius until I come and collect you for the tournament?” 

“Ohh, I get to sit with the Minister of Magic?” You tease and he just glares at you waiting for you to answer his question.

“Of course love,” you promise knowing there is no point in arguing. Especially considering all the begging you had to do to even be allowed to come today.

“Thank you Little Witch,” he replies before capturing your mouth in a hard, possessive kiss. Only a few moments later however you are interrupted by a knock on the door that causes the two of you to pull apart. Sirius and James walk in with big smirks on their faces,  _ Merlin will those two ever grow up? _

“Hope we weren’t interrupting anything,” Sirius teases with a giant smirk on his face. 

“Sod off Black,” Tom growls in response.

“Touchy, touchy,” James tuts.

“Do you two want to be unemployed?” Tom hisses, his face turning slightly pink at their teasing. 

“Let’s go guys before you get yourselves fired.” You say, giving Tom’s hand a quick squeeze before heading for the door.

“You two keep her safe,” Tom commands as the three of you walk towards the door.

“Yes Minister,” they both reply, any tone of teasing gone from their voices. 

The three of you walk down in relative silence, feeling slightly awkward due to the lack of conversation you ask the one question that’s been on your mind all morning.

“How’s Lily doing?”

“She’s ready to lock Harry in a tower and throw away the key,” James replies, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

“I can’t believe she hasn’t done it yet,” Sirius says.

“What about you two?” You asked you knew that no matter how crazy and chill these two might appear, they were secretly just as overprotective as Tom. 

“I’m excited for him, but part of me just wants to put my foot down and tell him he can’t compete. I know it’s important to him but this tournament...it’s so dangerous.” James answers, his face hardening at the thought of his son in danger.

“Yeah, I know he’s a great wizard but to me, he’s still just a chubby, clumsy baby.” Sirius jokes, but you can see the tension behind his forced smile.

“He’s gonna do great guys,” you try to reassure them, they both offer you smiles but you can tell they are still freaking out on the inside.

Once you reach the Quidditch Pitch which had been altered to accommodate a dragon’s nest, you rush over to Harry and the others. James and Sirius stay back to give you guys some time on your own, though they stay close enough to keep an eye on you and to protect you if the need should arise.

“Hey, guys!” You greet them with a smile and pull Harry into a big hug. “Good luck out there Harry. You’re gonna do great.” 

Once you break away from Harry you take in the looks on everyone’s faces. Harry looks slightly nervous but mostly excited, Ginny looks like she’s going to be sick, Ron looks enthusiastic yet slightly jealous, and Hermione looks disgusted at the prospect of students fighting dragons. 

“Thanks, Y/n/n,” he says with a soft smile. He puts an arm around Ginny who was shaking like a leaf to try and steady her. 

“It’s gonna be fine Gin,” he whispers, pressing a kiss to her temple.

“Champions to the tent please!” McGonagall’s voice announces over the loudspeakers. Harry gives you all one last wave before heading over to the champions' tent.

“He’s gonna be alright Ginny,” you try to reassure her as you place an arm around her shoulders.

“Yeah, Harry’s a great wizard sis, he’ll be fine.” Ron agrees, trying to quell his sister’s worries.

“Y/n, I think someone is looking for you,” Hermione remarks, pointing over to where Tom is searching the crowd with a concerned expression.

“Oh, thanks ‘Mione. I’ll see you guys later,” you say before rushing over to his side.

“There you are Little Witch,” he greets you and you can see the tension fade from his face.  _ Damn this man needs some calming drought, _ you think to yourself. He gives James and Sirius a nod, dismissing them from babysitting duty, at least for now.

“Hi Tom, how was the meeting?” You ask curiously. He wraps his arm around you and the two of you walk over to the teacher’s box. 

“Boring, it was just tying up some loose ends and making sure the French and Bulgarian Ministries were part of the task development process. We need to cover our bases and ensure a fair competition.” He explains as the two of you enter the teacher’s box and he guides you to your seats. You were sitting in the front row next to Dumbledore and the other headmasters. It was a little awkward being with all the teachers, instead of the other students. But you were just going to have to get used to it, being the Minister’s mate and all.

The task was incredibly high pace and very interesting to watch. Though it was also slightly terrifying to see your fellow students go up against a dragon and try to capture their egg. Harry ended up scoring the highest and getting to his egg the fastest, which placed him in the lead. He made sure to use his natural skills to his advantage, summoning his broomstick and then getting the dragon to fly after him in order to get it away from the egg so he could then swoop in and grab it. 

“I’m gonna go congratulate Harry,” you whisper to Tom right as he was being bombarded by reporters, all asking questions about the tournament. You knew he would be furious at you for wandering off on your own but you would deal with that later.

“Congratulations Harry!” You shouted giving him a big hug. His mom and Ginny were smiling but you could see the terror in their eyes. Sirius and James were off collecting money from their bets and Remus had his arm wrapped around Lily’s shoulder stabilizing her. Ron was going on and on about how incredible Harry was and Hermione was ranting to anyone who would listen about how absolutely barbaric the tournament was.

“Hey, guys party in the common room after dinner!” Seamus shouted, he and Dean both had faces full of Gryffindor colored face paint.

“Sweet!” Ron exclaims, he was always ready to party.

“Are you coming Y/n?” Hermione asks quietly.

“I wish, there is no way Tom will let me go without him and I don’t think it would be a ton of fun with the Minister of Magic chaperoning us.” You grumble slightly annoyed. You loved Tom but sometimes it sucked not being able to just hang out or party with your friends.

“There you are Little Witch,” Tom growled, looking absolutely furious with your little disappearing act.

“Hey babe,” you greet shyly, nervous for his reaction. 

“Ready to go home?” He phrases it like a question but you know better.  _ Fuck, you were in so much trouble when you got home _ .

“Sure, bye guys!” You call over your shoulder as Tom leads you back to the castle. The entire trip back to Dumbledore’s office is silent and you decide it's best to keep it that way until you get home. Once you are in Dumbledore’s office the two of you walk straight to the fireplace and Tom grabs a handful of Floo powder before shouting, “Riddle Manor!” The fire swirls around the two of you again before depositing you both in the fireplace in Tom’s study. Tom marches you towards your room before he slams the door closed and turns to give you his signature glare.

“Care to explain Little Witch?” He asks, the fury practically dripping from his voice.

_ Fuck, you were in trouble now.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! The next part should be up soon. There will be smut in the next part FYI and it may be slightly kinky (spanking, etc.). So just be mindful of that as you read.


	10. His Little Witch Part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom teaches you a lesson you'll never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT ahead! You have been warned.   
> Spanking/paddling scene included.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Two updates in one day...who am I?
> 
> Love you all tons! Thanks for reading!  
> -Courtney

“I’m sorry Tom, I didn’t think it was that big of a deal. I just wanted to congratulate my friend and you were busy with the reporters.” You tried to defend yourself, though you knew it was pointless.

“What was the one condition of you attending the tournament today Y/n?” He practically hissed at you.

“That I stay by your side the entire time or be with James and Sirius.” 

“And what did you do?” He asked like a parent scolding a naughty child.

“I didn’t stay by your side the whole time. I walked off alone, without protection,” you mutter, anxiety filling your voice. You were pretty sure Tom would never actually hurt you, not physically anyway but you weren’t exactly sure what he would do now.

“Do you know understand why I wanted you to either be by my side or with James and Sirius?” He asked, his tone sending a chill down your spine. 

“Yes, with Grindelwald on the loose it’s unsafe for me to be without you or other highly skilled and well-trained wizards.” You reply, looking down feeling slightly ashamed. While you thought Tom was a little overprotective at times you also understood where it came from. He had many enemies and as his mate, you were a target. 

“Then why did you ignore my one request of you? Why did you run off into the crowd alone?” He demands, fury filling his eyes.

“I wanted to see my friends, I’m sorry Tom. I won’t do it again,” you promise overcome with guilt. 

“Oh, I know you won’t. In fact, I’m going to make sure of it.” He vows, a dark look taking over his face.

“What are you going to do?” You ask backing up until the backs of your thighs bump up against the bed.

“Teach you a lesson you’ll never forget.” He says before snapping his fingers suddenly your clothes are gone. He grabs your wrist firmly yet gently before tugging you over to the stool next to your dresser. He sits down on the stool before pulling you down over his lap.

“What are you doing?” You ask confused. Tom answers you by landing a firm, resounding smack on your ass.

“Tom what the hell?!” You shout.

“I’m doing exactly what I said I was going to do, teaching you a lesson you will never forget. After this, you will not disobey me again.” He growled before peppering your ass with increasingly harder spanks.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, ok? Stop,” you plead after about twenty smacks. Your ass felt like it was on fire.

“Oh love, this is just the warm-up. I’m not even close to being done with you yet. Now I want you to count. I’m going to give you ten with the paddle, one for every minute you were out of my sight unsupervised.” He hissed, he mutters something under his breath and then you see a paddle appear in his hand out of the corner of your eye.

“Please, Tom, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I’ll never do it again just don’t use the paddle, please,” you plead in vain knowing that there will be no changing his mind. The one thing Tom valued above all else was you. By risking your safety you put yourself in jeopardy, that was unacceptable for Tom.

“I know sweetheart, but I need to make sure you remember this. I will not allow you to put yourself at risk. This is the best way I know how to drive the lesson home. Call me old fashioned,” he teases with a smirk. A moment later and Tom had landed the first hard strike with the paddle causing you to let out a small squeal.

“Count love,” he reminds you gently.

“One Tom.”

“And what do you say?”

“I’m sorry Tom.”

“Will you do it again?” 

“No Tom, never.” You promise and you really do mean it. You never want to find yourself over his lap like this again. Though you did have to admit the hand spankings did make you wet. But the paddle just hurt.

“Good girl.” He praises before bringing the paddle down on your ass again.

“Two, I’m sorry Tom.” You continue this process until you finally reach ten. Tears are streaming down your face as he gently sits you up on his lap. You shift uncomfortably, your ass still burning from the paddling but Tom stills your movements by holding your hips in place.

“No wiggling, I want you to feel it. It will help you remember to never do this again.” He demands and you comply still not looking him in his eyes. He lets out a soft sigh before hooking a finger under your chin and making you look him in the eye.

“Love, are you alright?” He asks, his voice laced with concern. Before you can stop yourself a throaty laugh escapes your mouth. His eyebrows furrow with worry as you continue laughing, sounding almost manic.

“Sorry, it’s just kind of funny that you would ask that after you paddled the hell out of my ass,” you reply, wiping the tears from your eyes a smile overtaking your face.

“I guess you do have a point,” he agrees, the corners of his mouth turn up ever so slightly giving him a small grin.

“But seriously love, are you alright?” He asks, his one hand rubbing up and down your back while the other one caresses your thigh soothingly.

“Yes, Tom. In fact, I’m better than alright,” you reply capturing his mouth in a heated kiss. He practically growls before he scoops you up and carries you over to the bed. He lays you down carefully yet quickly before standing back to take you all in. 

You squirm under his intense gaze and attempt to cover yourself but he quickly stops you. He grabs your hands and places them back down at your sides before he gently grabs you by the knees to push your legs apart. He then runs a finger softly across your slit, making you whine.

“Tommy please,” you beg as your breathing increases.

“Please what love?”

“Please fuck me, Tommy.” 

“Well since you asked so nicely,” he teases as he slowly unbuttons his top.  _ That bastard is going to drag this out as long as he can _ .

“Hurry up Tommy.”

“Patience is a virtue, my love.” He tuts sliding his shirt off of his shoulders and then his hands move to his belt. Which of course he removes at an agonizingly slow rate.

“I don’t want to be virtuous, I just want you to fuck me.” You hiss annoyed, your cunt was practically dripping and all you wanted was for Tom to fuck you but he decided to take his sweet time.

“If you insist,” he feigns a sigh before snapping his fingers making his clothes disappear. The sight of his hard cock has you practically drooling on the spot.

“Ready?” He asks after he positions himself over you and lines his cock up against your slit. You nod eagerly, desperate for the feel of him inside you. He gently eases himself inside you and waits for your nod of confirmation before pulling out and thrusting back in. He maintains a slow, deep rhythm driving you crazy.

“Tom please, faster,” you whisper, breathlessly. He tosses you a cheeky grin before complying and increasing the speed of his thrusts. You’re so close when the bastard pulls out and pauses.

“What the fuck Riddle?” You growl as you attempt to grind against him but he pushes your hips back down and holds them in place, preventing you from moving.

“Just wanting to make this memorable for you, love,” he says before catching one of your nipples with his mouth and gently rolling it between his teeth.

“Tom,” you whine, trying and failing at rubbing yourself against his cock. 

“Oh alright then,” he huffs. Then he thrusts himself back into you hard and deep, making you cry out in pleasure at the sensation. He continues his deep and fast pace, circling his hips every time he thrusts into you pushing you closer and closer to the edge. 

“Please Tom, I need to cum. Please,” you beg after he pulls out just before you could cum for what felt like the hundredth time that night. He thrusts into you again before reaching down to tease your swollen clit.

“Alright love, cum for me now,” he commands as he continues his thrusts and rolls your clit between his thumb and forefinger. You finally let yourself go and as soon as your pussy clamps down on his cock he stills and mutters a few profanities before he empties himself inside you. 

After you both come down from your respective highs he eases himself out of you and then casts a quick cleaning spell on the both of you to get rid of the sticky mess between you. After that, he rolls off of you and lays down beside you. You both take a minute to catch your breath and then he tugs you halfway onto him, wrapping a protective arm around you and holding you close. You rest your head on his chest, his heartbeat lulling you to sleep.

“I love you Little Witch,” he whispers, placing a gentle kiss to your temple.

“I love you too Tommy,” you murmur before drifting off into a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! Hopefully, I'll have another part up in a couple of days!
> 
> Lots of love!  
> -Courtney

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it and don't forget to leave a kudos if you did so I know people are enjoying my story.
> 
> Also, if you want updates on this story click the subscribe button at the top of the story and you will be notified when I post new parts.
> 
> I love you all! Thanks for reading!


End file.
